Starrk Rising
Darren Milliner had previously been giving a gift by Starrk when he nearly lifted him from his grave but one question still remained unanswered who had the rings, he was guessing maybe the other Primordial Werewolves but that was out of the question so he shook his head and walked into school two twin teenagers walked past him and he felt a weird feeling but kept moving, after spending about 3 hours in school he left dumping his back in his car and than driving to the abandoned warehouse, there was a light on and people talked silently. He pulled his car out and left heading toward his house near the Sheriff's office. He pulled up to the curb and put the key in the lock and headed toward his secret hideout opening the door that no human could open only the supernatural could open but as far as he know there was no one who know he was the werewolves sub-species. He sat on his couch lazily and than yawned but not before the door of his hideout slowly opened in came a teenage boy he recongnized but a girl stepped in but she was older about 23 and than another teen girl came in they all growled red eyes glowing and Darren charged toward the boy who grabbed Darren and flung him hitting his wall with a thud and making a dent. " Poor, Kanima cannot even defend itself well guess what DIE!!! " , The first girl came and she dug her claws into his stomach and pushed him up the wall with what only could be guessed as great strength but not before he transformed into the kanima and wrapped his tail around her leg and pulled her feet from off the ground but instead of falling face-flat she used her powers and stood on all fours growling a hand grabbed him by the neck and it was the clerk his name tag said Hayden White so it must have been him red eyes glowing, " Why are trying to raise my father " ,Darren gasped and saw the resembalance a little and than let out the air, " The Ancients are here and I have a feeling that th- " , Darren sentence was cut short because someone he recognized was there Theseus, " Good to see you Darren drop him Hayden this will be the final day of his life so... cut him some slack let him heal and than....Well you know " , Darren dropped to the floor and coughed out blood, " No No it can't be I thought it was a myth how do you guys even exist " , " I will tell you how " ,The twins he saw from early came in each with a grin. Theseus shook his head, " I will it true I know the story best, It all started when our parents were born which started the race of Werewolves and my father was the first of all STARRK which makes me and Hayden top of the pack since our father is the Progenitor so though we appear to be weak we have the human strain allowing us to have more power in another case the boy Adam Yaksha who is a type of vampire you will never see in your whole lifetime until he is reincarnated you see he is the incarnation of a demon god increasing his abilities but we are different we are werewolves that surpass the Originals and the ancient Silas only one group of people could kill us the Primordial that is one reason why you can't awaken our powerful parents cause they are our ultimate weakness and than we are extinct like our weak part of our species those pathetic wolves who we slaughter and gain power during the easy process so it is your time to die " , Darren lifted balled fists and punched Theseus who looked only angry " Now Darren I am showing no mercy " , Theseus eyes turned red and grabbed Darren by the throat and started squeezing air out and blood pouring slowly from his mouth, Theseus grabbed a knive from the counter and stuck deep inside so it would not heal anytime soon and brought out his claws but stopped, " Since he may heal how about all of us transform and maul him " , Any human being who saw these werewolves like Darren did would commit suicide but Darren stood his ground and watched as the pack attacked him and each bit of skin torn apart while he was screaming in agony no one could hear, " AHHHHHWWW....N-NO STOP IT HELPPPP " , Theseus looked down at the mauled body and nodded toward the twins who were still fused and told them to pick the body up and bring it to the school and hang it up there. The pack walked out the bloody room slowly, Category:Fanfiction